My Friend is My Dad?
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: It's a sequel dedicated for reviewer in Undeniable Love KonoHana


**Lagi buntu sama ff NaruHina lari dulu kesini. Kasus klise spesial untuk memenuhi permintaan reviewer di fanfic Undeniable Love, Ana, Kai-chan dan NHL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** I only own the story and Akihiko

.

.

.

 **MY FRIEND IS MY DAD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taman bermain yang terletak di tengah sebuah _kindergarten_ ternama itu perlahan mulai sepi. Anak-anak yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan mereka di sekolah satu persatu pergi meninggalkan taman itu bersama orang-orang yang menjemput mereka. Langkah kaki kecil seiring dengan langkah lebar makhluk dewasa di sampingnya, diiringi dengan tawa khas anak-anak atau bahkan tangisan meminta sesuatu yang mereka inginkan.

Meski tampak sunyi, sebuah ayunan di taman tersebut ternyata masih bergerak pelan. Dengan seorang penumpang bocah cilik yang sedang bersenandung ringan. Mata hitamnya memandang ke arah bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran di tepian taman. Perlahan ia turun dari ayunan dan berjalan mendekati tanaman tersebut. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus perlahan mahkota bunga yang berwarna ungu.

' _Mirip mata Kaa-chan'_ begitu pikirnya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia kala mengingat Kaa-channya. Ketika ia hendak memetik bunga itu, sebuah suara berat mencegahnya.

"Kalau kau petik bunga itu, nanti dia menangis."

Si bocah laki-laki itu mendongak, mendapati pemandangan seorang pria dewasa tengah tersenyum padanya. Bocah itu dengan segera melangkah mundur meski tatapan matanya justru menajam. Mengisyaratkan tantangan pada pria di hadapannya. Tangannya sudah akan menarik tali _handphone_ kuningnya tetapi malah ia kehilangan benda mungil tersebut. Oh ternyata benda itu sudah ada di tangan si pria dewasa.

"Tenang saja. Paman bukan orang jahat. Paman hanya ingin menemanimu, kau sedang menunggu jemputan bukan?"

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan. Tetapi ia tidak bergeming dan tatapan matanya tetap menyiratkan kewaspadaan hingga membuat pria dewasa itu mendesah. Kemudian pria itu menyodorkan benda kuning itu pada si bocah.

"Ini Paman kembalikan. Tapi boleh kan paman menemanimu? Setidaknya sampai jemputanmu datang. Kalau kau merasa paman akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu, kau boleh menarik tali itu. OK?"

Pria itu menawarkan jari kelingkingnya yang akhirnya disambut dengan kaitan jemari kecil meski dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia tersenyum lalu bangkit dan memilih duduk di bangku dari batang pohon panjang di samping bocah kecil tersebut.

"Paman boleh tahu namamu?"

"Akihiko." Jawab bocah itu singkat membuat pria di sebelahnya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak menanyakan nama paman?"

"Kenapa aku harus menanyakannya?"

"Karena kita akan menjadi teman."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan memanggil paman saja."

Pria dewasa itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas dalam.

"Hmm baiklah, terserah Aki saja."

Bocah itu mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa paman memanggilku Aki?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Bocah itu menggeleng pelan. Entah mengapa pria dewasa itu berpikir bahwa yang di sampingnya seperti bukan bocah saja. Terlalu serius dan dingin –oh dan galak- untuk ukuran bocah TK yang seharusnya unyu-unyu dan lucu.

"Baiklah.. Lalu paman harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Akihiko. Cuma Kaa-chan, Hinata-baachan, Boru-nii dan Hima-nee yang boleh memanggil Aki."

"Hmm.. Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena mereka menyayangiku."

"Memangnya yang lain tidak ada yang menyayangi Akihiko?"

Bocah itu kembali menggeleng. Namun tatapan matanya kini menyiratkan kesedihan. Pria dewasa di sampingnya merangkul bahu kecilnya dengan hati-hati.

"Pasti Akihiko berbuat sesuatu kan yang membuat marah orang lain hingga mereka tidak menyayangi Akihiko?"

"Hiashi-jii sama memang tidak pernah marah, tapi wajahnya menakutkan. Akihiko takut kalau menatap jii sama terlalu lama."

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Tangan besarnya mengelus-elus helaian rambut pendek yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Mungkin wajah Jii-sama memang seperti itu. Akihiko terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak! Boru-nii juga setuju dengan Aki, dia bilang Jii-sama itu galak. Terus kalau ada Jii-sama pasti Aki digendong Boru-nii bermain di luar, katanya biar tidak bertemu Jii-sama. Jii-sama cuma sayang Hima-nee."

Pria itu terdiam mendengar pernyataan si bocah. Dalam hati ia terkikik geli dengan kelakuan bocah itu. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia memberikan tatapan tajam padanya, dan kini bocah itu malah menceritakan semua yang ada di pikirannya. Dasar bocah kecil!

"Berarti hanya Jii-sama kan yang tidak sayang pada Akihiko?"

Akihiko menggeleng pelan, matanya menatap pria dewasa yang entah bagaimana terlihat mirip dengannya.

"Naru-jii juga jahat."

"HAH? Jahat bagaimana?"

"Dia suka menghabiskan ramen yang Hinata-baachan buat. Padahal Aki suka sekali ramen buatan baa-chan. Belum lagi kalau main ke rumah, pasti Naru-jii meminjam sepeda Aki untuk dinaiki keliling komplek dan tidak mau mengembalikannya."

Pria itu hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan bocah lelaki yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Naru-jii itu pasti yang paling jahat ya?" sebenarnya ingin ia tertawa dengan mengatakan itu, tapi biarlah sekali-kali saja.

"Tidak."

"Ada lagi?"

"Tou-chan. Tou-chan jahat karena meninggalkan Aki."

Sebuah kata diikuti sebaris kalimat dari bibir mungil bocah berusia lima tahun namun mampu menjungkirbalikkan dunia yang tengah dipijak laki-laki dewasa berusia kepala tiga. Padahal tidak ada pergeseran lempengan bumi atau aktivitas gunung berapi sama sekali. Sejenak pria itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, atau mungkin jika tidak ada anak kecil di sampingnya, ia akan dengan sangat bahagia menghancurkan batangan pohon tua yang didudukinya dengan tinju. Nafasnya sedikit memburu.

Sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun, mata jelaganya melihat motor _sport_ yang tengah menuju ke arah taman ini. Merasa mengenali penumpang motor itu, pria ini memutuskan untuk pergi. Sebelah tangannya menyapa pipi halus si bocah.

"Sepertinya jemputanmu sudah datang. Paman pergi dulu ya, jangan menceritakan pada siapapun kau berteman dengan paman, OK?"

Bocah itu hanya mengernyit bingung sebelum mengangguk.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi paman?"

"Besok, lusa dan seterusnya kalau kau belum dijemput, paman akan selalu menemanimu."

Pria itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan si bocah yang kini sedang tersenyum. Bocah itu merasa senang karena bisa mendapatkan teman baru. Meskipun teman barunya itu sedikit aneh.

"Aki-chan.." sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh ke arah si empunya suara. Bocah itu melompat kegirangan.

"Boru-nii.."

"Maafkan Nii-chan ya, tadi Nii-chan dimarahi sensei jadi harus mengerjakan PR dulu."

Remaja beranjak dewasa tersebut berusaha menjelaskan masalahnya dengan bahasa yang mampu dicerna si bocah. Padahal maksudnya dia membolos kuliah dari seorang sensei galak dan akhirnya diberi tugas tambahan menulis makalah yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama. Kedua makhluk dengan usia yang berbeda kini benar-benar telah akrab. Setiap selesai jam belajar di TK, si pria dewasa selalu menemani bocah kecil hingga datang seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. Entah kebetulan entah apa, selama hampir seminggu itu Boruto selalu terlambat menjemput sepupu kecilnya di sekolah sehingga memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk sedikit bermain dan mengakrabkan diri. Bahkan pernah sehari yang lalu si bocah dengan jujurnya meminta Boruto untuk terlambat menjemputnya. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang kernyitan heran Boruto dan Himawari yang saat itu ada di sana. Akihiko hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menemani temannya yang kesepian, yang juga sedang menunggu jemputan. Ya ampun, sejak kapan bocah itu bisa berbohong? Tentu saja sebenarnya jawaban itu adalah kata-kata yang diajarkan oleh si pria dewasa kepadanya.

Hari ini, hari ke delapan mereka bermain bersama. Namun, raut kesedihan tampak di wajah Akihiko. Pria dewasa yang menemaninya hanya menatap bingung. Berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa Aki murung?"

Oh ya, sejak dua hari yang lalu Akihiko telah mengijinkan paman aneh itu memanggil dirinya dengan nama Aki.

"Minggu depan di sekolah Aki akan ramai paman."

"Hm.. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aki tidak tahu, tapi biasanya teman-tamanku membawa Ayah dan Ibu mereka."

Pria itu terdiam. Ia cukup mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan anak itu.

"Lalu kenapa Aki sedih? Bukankah itu bagus? Sekolah jadi ramai bukan?"

Akihiko hanya menggeleng. Bola matanya sangat kentara terlihat berair meski sekuat tenaga bocah itu menahannya. Bagaimanapun ia laki-laki. Kaa-channya pernah mengatakan bahwa seorang laki-laki harus kuat dan tidak cengeng.

"Aku tidak mau Kaa-chan datang."

"Eh.. mengapa begitu?"

"Teman-teman selalu mengejek Aki, mereka bilang aki tidak punya Ayah karena Kaa-chan selalu datang sendirian."

Siang bolong. Sangat bolong tetapi entah mengapa seolah-olah ada petir yang menyambar di hari terang ini. Kembali bibir kecil itu mengucap rangkaian kata yang membuat hari pria di sebelahnya kacau.

"Paman mau datang besok jadi Tou-chan Aki. Boleh?"

Seketika bocah itu mendongak menatap sang pria, wajah yang semenit lalu murung itu menjadi berbinar-binar. Iris hitamnya mengeluarkan sinar kebahagiaan, bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?"

Pria itu mengangguk tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala sang anak.

"Tentu saja. Bilang saja pada Kaa-chan, minggu depan Paman akan menemani kalian. OK?"

Akihiko mengangguk dengan cepat. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya- err mungkin hari terbaik kedua- setelah esok hari.

.

.

.

Wanita muda tersebut mengernyit heran mendapati pemandangan di meja makan. Tidak biasanya anak semata wayangnya tersenyum hampir seharian. Iris mata opal tersebut memincing, memandang curiga hingga sebuah deheman pelan mengagetkannya.

"Ada apa Hanabi?"

Pertanyaan sang kakak membuat wanita muda itu tersenyum kikuk

"Tidak ada apa-apa Nee-sama. Hanya saja tidak biasanya Aki seperti ini. Dia tampak benar-benar bahagia."

"Bukankah bagus jika seperti itu?"

"Iya.. Hanya saja aku penasaran, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang adik. Ia menatap lembut keponakan satu-satunya yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan sang ayah. Sepertinya kebanyakan anak pertama memiliki fisik yang bisa dikatakan fotokopi ayahnya (termasuk author). Entah memang kebetulan, atau sudah ada rumus biologinya.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dimana seperti biasanya mereka akan mengunjungi satu sama lain secara bergantian. Minggu ini giliran Hanabi yang membawa Akihiko ke kediaman Namikaze. Tentu saja Akihiko tidak menolak. Bocah lima tahun tersebut merasa senang bermain bersama kakak-kakak sepupu yang sangat memanjakannya. Meskipun kali ini ia punya rencana khusus. Rencana untuk merebut ramen buatan Baa-channya dari serbuan Jii-chan kuningnya.

Setelah selesai acara makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menonton tivi yang sengaja dipilih saluran yang sedang menayangkan acara keluarga. Tiba-tiba Akihiko menarik perhatian semua yang ada di sana.

"Kaa-chan, minggu depan ada acara pa-pa..."

" _Parenting Meeting_." Potong Hanabi.

"Iya.. Kaa-chan pasti datang kan?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya wajar itu justru mengundang perhatian makhluk dewasa dan semi dewasa di ruangan itu. Bukan apa-apa, biasanya justru Akihiko akan menolak jika ibunya menghadiri acara tersebut.

"Aki-chan mau Kaa-chan datang?" tanya Hanabi untuk memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi normal. Bocah kecil itu mengangguk antusias.

"Memangnya Aki tidak malu kalau nanti diejek tidak punya ayah?" celetuk Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan.

Ucapan orang dewasa-tapi tidak dewasa-ini kontan membuat yang lain menepuk jidat. Sebenarnya dia ini baka atau baka sih? Hanabi bahkan dalam hati bersumpah setelah ini akan men-jyuken- kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Tidak. Nanti paman aneh akan datang menemani Kaa-chan."

"Paman aneh?" beo semua yang hadir.

"Maksudmu paman yang selalu menemani Aki-chan tiap menunggu Nii-chan ya?"

Pertanyaan Boruto mengundang lirikan tajam dari Hanabi. Apa itu? Jadi selama ini Boruto selalu terlambat menjemput Akihiko dan membiarkannya ditemani oleh orang aneh yang sama sekali tidak dikenal. Oh sepertinya Hanabi harus meralat sumpahnya, menjadi "akan men-jyuken- Bapak dan anak yang berrambut kuning itu".

Boruto hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas mengetahui aura tidak mengenakkan yang menguar dari tubuh bibinya.

"Jadi kenapa Paman itu mau menemani Kaa-chan? Memangnya Paman itu bukan orang jahat?"

"Kaa-chan tenang saja, Paman aneh orangnya baik. Dia selalu mendongeng cerita lucu, terus bermain bersama Aki. Paman aneh juga suka membawakan Aki es krim."

OK di sini Hanabi dan Hinata mulai takut, mereka berdua saling pandang. Apakah ini modus terbaru penculikan? Jika iya mengapa pula penculik itu malah terang-terangan mau menemani Hanabi? Atau ini justru modus pemerasan? Hanabi mengutuk dirinya karena lalai dalam menjaga Akihiko. Selama ini ia selalu menyerahkan penjagaan Aki selama di sekolah kepada Boruto. Selain karena dirinya yang sibuk sebagai direktur di perusahaan Ayahnya, juga karena kampus tempat Boruto kuliah dekat dengan _kindergarten_ Akihiko.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh Akihiko. Bagaimanapun baru pertama kali ini ia akan membawa kedua orang tuanya ke acara _parenting meeting_. Sejak subuh tadi Akihiko sudah bangun, mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Ia tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia juga memiliki Tou-chan. Setelah berpakaian rapi Akihiko langsung membangungkan sang ibu yang masih terlelap di tempat tidur. Wanita muda itu dibuat terheran-heran dengan sikap anaknya. Biasanya Akihiko justru tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur jika hari seperti ini tiba.

Setelah selesai berpakaian rapi, empat orang duduk di meja makan dan menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan oleh _maid_. Boruto ikut hadir di sana karena ia diminta mengantar Hiashi ke bandara pagi ini. Alasan Hiashi adalah karena Boruto satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan untuk perjalanan yang harus ditempuh dalam waktu singkat tersebut. Maksudnya tentu saja bahwa cuma Boruto yang bisa mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berjalan menuju ke gerbang depan. Boruto menyiapkan mobil Hiashi di halaman depan dan mulai memanaskannya sementara Hiashi menunggu di kursi rotan yang ada di teras bersama Akihiko. Bocah lima tahun itu sama sekali tidak menatap pria tua di sampingnya. Ini tentu saja membuat Hiashi sedikit merasa sedih. Memangnya apa yang diperbuatnya hingga membuat cucunya sendiri takut padanya? Hmm.. Kalau saja Hiashi tahu bahwa Boruto lah yang berperan menakut-nakuti Akihiko, bisa dipastikan pemuda berrambut kuning itu akan bernasib naas.

Bunyi derum yang diikuti decit gesekan roda mobil dengan tanah terdengar dari luar pagar hingga sedikit mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik berhenti tepat di depan pintu pagar. Hiashi sempat berdecih, bagaimana mungkin ada tamu yang dengan seenaknya memarkir mobil hingga menutup jalan keluar mobil penghuni rumah? Seorang pria tampan berpakaian rapi dengan rambut kecoklatan dan iris mata kelam keluar dari pintu mobil yang terbuka. Ekspresi yang berbeda tampak pada keempat pasang mata yang memandangnya. Keterkejutan mereka bertambah ketika si bocah kecil berlari keluar pagar dan memeluk pria tersebut.

"PAMAN ANEH!" teriaknya gembira.

"Paman aneh?" Boruto membeo ucapan sepupunya.

"Sarutobi." Hiashi menggeram pelan disertai dengan tatapan tajam kepada pria tersebut.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baa-chaaann!" Boruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh bibinya yang limbung.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Yang ada di hadapannya saat ini hanyalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang sangat dikenalnya. Sejenak pikirannya menerawang demi mengingat apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Matanya melirik pada selimut yang menutup separuh tubuhnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil mengusap peluh dingin yang menetes di lehernya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Suara berat yang beberapa tahun ini sangat dirindukannya kini terdengar jelas. Ia menoleh ke samping mendapati seorang pria yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Pandangannya meneliti pria itu dari ujung ke ujung. Sungguh pria itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya bengkak membiru, bajunya yang sudah tidak berbentuk sama sekali, tetesan darah yang mulai mengering di beberapa bagian tangan dan kakinya.

Ia tersentak, dengan cepat bangun dari posisinya dan menghampiri pria itu sebelum tubuhnya kembali terjatuh. Untung saja lengan kekar pria itu berhasil menangkapnya sebelum tubuh lemahnya menyentuh lantai kamar. Pria itu menggiringnya kembali ke ranjang.

"Hei, kau masih lemah. Berbaringlah dulu."

"Ka-kau?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Tangannya mengelus rambut halus sang wanita. Oh betapa ia merindukan wanita itu selama dalam pelariannya ke luar negri.

"Iya, ini aku. Tadaima Hanabi-chan."

Tetesan air mata perlahan menuruni pipi sang wanita. Mulanya ia hanya terdiam, tetapi lama kelamaan ia tidak dapat membendungnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya. Pria itu hanya menatap penuh sayang dirinya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan air mata yang dikeluarkan, Hanabi mendongak, iris _amethyst_ nya bersirobok dengan iris hitam. Tersenyum lembut ia memeluk pria yang menjadi ayah dari anaknya.

"Ke-kenapa kau babak belur seperti ini?" pertanyaan Hanabi menuai tawa pelan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya Hanabi."

"Tou-sama." Lirih Hanabi. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Ayahmu benar-benar mengerikan kalau sedang marah. Tatapannya memang datar seperti biasanya, tetapi tebasan katananya benar-benar seperti orang yang kesetanan."

Hanabi memandang sendu Konohamaru. Tangannya membelai pelan pipi pria itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadi aku sudah bersiap. Kalau aku tidak siap mungkin kau sudah tidak bisa melihatku hidup lagi saat ini."

Hanabi mendongak, tatapan matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Naruto-nii yang memberitahuku. Dia bercerita bagaimana dulu saat dirinya datang ke sini untuk melamar Hinata-nee. Bahkan dia dengan entengnya bilang bahwa aku beruntung karena hanya ayahmu saja yang harus aku hadapi."

Hanabi tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan kekasih hatinya. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Dulu Naruto harus menghadapi ayahnya dan juga Neji, kakak sepupunya yang overprotektif. Beruntungnya Konohamaru karena bahkan sejak sebelum Akihiko lahir, Neji sudah pindah ke London menjadi tangan kanan Hiashi untuk anak perusahaan Hyuuga di sana. Meski ia sempat uring-uringan dan memaksa pulang ke Jepang begitu mendengar kabar tentang Hanabi.

"Jadi?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Jadi apa?"

"Hiashi-sama sudah merestuiku. Tapi kau bahkan belum menerimaku."

"A-apa?" Hanabi menjerit tertahan. Kedua tangan menangkup mulutnya. Konohamaru meraih kedua tangan Hanabi dan mennumpukannya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lain meraih saku kemejanya. Mengeluarkan kotak mungil berwarna biru dan membukanya. Memperlihatkan permata indah sewarna dengan iris wanita di hadapannya.

"Hanabi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Whoa.. Suatu keajaiban ini. Baru kali ini Nai bikin fic sampai beres alias nggak gantung. Eh, ini nggak gantung kan? Muehehehehe..**

 **Oh ya sepertinya ffn sedang eror ya, banyak review masuk ke email tapi tidak terlihat di kolom review di ffn.**

 **Gapapalah, yang penting RnR tetep hehe. Arigato.**


End file.
